


Perfect strangers

by CrazyJill



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJill/pseuds/CrazyJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Два незнакомца встретились на чужой свадьбе. Незнакомца ли?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect strangers

Бар в отеле. В соседнем зале — фуршет для гостей на свадьбе. Тридцатилетний мужчина в белой рубашке и черных брюках сидит на барном стуле. На спинке стула висит смокинг. Перед мужчиной большая тарелка с едой. Один из гостей с бокалом в руках выходит из зала и направляется к стойке.  
— Йо, свободно?  
— Да, садись.   
— О, из кондиционера поддувает. Хорошо. Ну и жарища сегодня. — Развязывает бабочку и вытирает ей пот со лба.   
— Гаваи. Тут всегда так.  
Замечает тарелку:  
— Ну ты и навалил себе. Ты правда всё это съешь?  
— Почему все задают мне этот вопрос?  
— Потому что нормальные люди не в состоянии есть в таких количествах и не толстеть? — Утаскивает с тарелки креветку.  
— Эй, хочешь есть — набери себе сам.  
— Влом вставать и идти. — Потягивается. — Устал я что-то.   
Некоторое время молчат, поочередно беря кусочки из тарелки.   
— А ты со стороны жениха или жениха?  
Несколько секунд озадаченно хмурится, потом коротко улыбается:  
— Жениха.   
— Ты давно его знаешь? Я своего, ну в смысле не моего, а который меня пригласил — со школы.  
— Аналогично.  
— Кто-нибудь знал, что он гей?  
Пожимает плечами:  
— Я от него за два года ни слова не услышал. Может, только Коганей знал.   
— Свидетель?  
— Угу.   
— Наш тоже не говорил, хотя любит потрепаться. Лично я бы его в гомофобы, скорее бы, записал.  
— Да уж... центровые, кто бы мог подумать.   
Снова молчат.   
— Слушай, нет, правда, куда вся еда из тебя девается?  
— В прыжки. Тренируюсь много. На баскет много калорий уходит.  
— Профессионально играешь?  
— Угу, Лос-Анжелес Лейкерс.  
— Неплохо.  
— Нормально. — Пьет сок. — Ты сам?  
— Играл когда-то, потом бросил.  
— Что так?  
— Разрезали колено, на два года запретили играть. А потом как-то… стало не за чем возвращаться.  
— И чем теперь занимаешься?  
— Полицейский.   
— Понятно. — Смотрит на опустевшую тарелку, бросает взгляд на столы в зале, мотает головой. — Слушай, если тебя пригласили, значит, ты тоже?..  
— Хрен его знает.  
— Никогда не хотелось с парнем?  
— Так чтоб в принципе — нет, а вот с одним конкретным — было дело. Тебе?  
— Тоже было. Я даже речь писал, признаться хотел, по бумажке. — Усмехается.  
— Почему не признался? — Вертит опустевший бокал.  
— Он играл круче меня. Я все ждал, когда смогу сделать его один на один. Так и не дождался — он куда-то пропал.   
Молчат. Подходит бармен, предлагает налить.  
— Ты совсем не пьешь?  
— Очень редко, но сейчас — не откажусь.  
Бармену:  
— Виски.  
Расплачиваются. Чокаются. Выпивают залпом.  
— У тебя когда-нибудь было… как это по-японски… one night stand with a perfect stranger?  
— Только с женщинами.  
— У меня номер в этом отеле…

* * *

Номер отеля, разобранная кровать, смокинги и рубашки на полу. Работает телевизор, звук выключен. Двое, завернутые в простыни, по очереди переключают каналы.  
— Тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что ты идиот?  
— Половина команды считает, что Бака — мое японское имя.  
— Какое совпадение. Как ты считаешь, два идиота могут придумать, как жить вместе, если между ними — Тихий океан?   
Сплетают пальцы поверх пульта.  
— Только идиоты и могут это.


End file.
